carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmageddon: Reincarnation
Carmageddon: Reincarnation is an upcoming title in the Carmageddon series, developed by Stainless Games. It is set for digital download release on multiple platforms in 2013. Development The game is currently in the stages of development: Some clips have been shown demonstrating working physics, cars, environments and pedestrians. There is also a developer's blog on the official site to chronicle progress. Stainless are looking to their loyal fanbase for feedback and suggestions: they will be keeping a close eye on the official forums for suggestions of what players/levels/power-ups should return for C:R. Kickstarter backers who pledge over $25 will be granted access to a closed Beta and a VIP forum section. While the KickStarter campaign outlined a Spring 2013 release, later blog updates revealed that the release date had been pushed back to late 2013. This announcement also revealed that Stainless had secured an increased budget, and were now aiming to simultaneously release Reincarnation on next-generation consoles too (such as the PlayStation 4 and next Xbox). Teaser countdown On 23rd May 2011, Carmageddon.com was revived. It displayed nothing but three skull & crossbones (Max Damages head tattoo) and a countdown timer in the style of the first game's menus. A Twitter account also appeared in the name of Max Damage.Max Damage on Twitter The countdown ended on June 1st at 9am (GMT), to reveal the new website and Reincarnation's announcement. Kickstarter campaign On May 8th 2012, Stainless launched a campaign on Kickstarter to raise awareness and funds for the game's development. The video pitching the project to Kickstarter users showcases several important aspects regarding the current state of the game's development. A number of rewards are being offered for pledging certain amounts, ranging from copies of the game, beta access and exclusive merchandise, all the way up to invites to an exclusive staff party (including flights if necessary) and appearing in-game as an opponent. The large amount of press coverage (ranging from RockPaperShotgun to BBC News), as well as the contribution and subsequent announcement of some popular fans, led to the 30 day campaign generating roughly 10% of the required $400,000 in just 3 hours. The goal was reached with 10 days to go. The campaign ended on June 7th at 4AM BST, the total raised being $625,143. Concept art New concept art is periodically revealed on the official website's Blog. The first piece of art released featured The Eagle, The Plow, The Twister and The Annihilator in an Industrial environment. The Eagle is using the Opponent repulsificator.Wallpapers - Carmageddon.com. Further art shows Screwie Lewie, Stella Stunna, and ideas for the new Eagle and environments. There has also been an early gameplay video released, which shows the Tez Lane Eagle plowing through human pedestrians. Gameplay Nobby explained that the overall idea is to make a game very reminiscent of the first two Carmageddon games (the original especially), but with higher definition graphics. The videos released during the Kickstarter campaign back this up, judging from the driving physics, ragdoll physics, smoke particle effects and pedestrian animations currently in place. Stainless aim to keep the open city environments, making them even bigger and more detailed than before. There will not be destructible terrain, but there will still be breakable physics objects such as lampposts and glass windows. The only location shown so far features ventilation systems on the rooftops and some cranes. Arrow signs will return. Characters The new game will feature the return of a number of the original characters, drawn from Carmageddon, The Splat Pack, and Carmageddon II and new characters. Only 4 characters have been officially announced so far: Max Damage, Screwie Lewie, Val Hella and a new character, named The Terrible Twin. The latter will drive a vehicle shaped like two rockets side-by-side, attached to one another by a blade at the front, and a large turbine in the middle. Some of the mechanics will involve cutting pedestrians caught on the blade, shredding them with the turbine, and the ability to drive a single half by itself if the other is missing. Max Damage During the Kickstarter campaign, a new picture of Max was posted on the official website's banner, and suggested to be the cover art for the game. This new design of Max has a mostly natural skin colour (compared to his old red hue) and a cybernetic hand. 3 skulls are still tattooed on his head. Max currently has 2 Red Eagles in development: The design shown in early footage, created by Tez Lane, will be unlocked in the game as an alternate model for Kickstarter backers who pledged $50 or more. It features running blades down the centre of its bodywork. The "official" Eagle has not yet been revealed. Screwie and Val Both these characters have the same vehicles as before, but the drivers themselves have received a few changes from their original designs. Their new looks have been revealed from the downloadable wallpapers.http://www.carmageddon.com/media/wallpapers Wallpapers section on the site, showing Screwie Lewie and Val Hella's new design. Most notably, Screwie Lewie's legs have been amputated, so when he needs to get around, he's lifted from The Twister into a monster-truck-wheelchair called the Spack Chariot. This second vehicle may be drivable in bonus levels.Nobby’s Concept Album Part 2: Screwie’s Return - Carmageddon.com Val Hella has gained a sexier look, and is accompanied by her dog, Hellhound, at almost all times. Hang Onto Yer Helmet Stainless promised there would be be a competition to design a new character and their car for inclusion in the game. This appeared as a high-level reward in the Kickstarter campaign: Three exceedingly wealthy Kickstarter backers each pledged $10,000 or more to become in-game opponents, complete with vehicles and backstories! In December 2012, a carmageddon.com blog post revealed that one of these donors was Ken from Cancun. The blog post followed his day at the Stainless offices, but kept what he would be driving under wraps.Special VIP Guest Ten K Ken from Cancun! - Carmageddon.com And the rest Kickstarter Update 16 sets out bonuses for hitting further pledge targets, one of which is having Nobby and Patrick appear as PratCam movies for Pitbull and Vlad. The final gameplay clip in the initial Kickstarter pitch video shows Tim Schafer being ran over by the Big Dump, suggesting its return. Finally, the initial concept sketches include Don Dumpster, Mother Trucker and Stella Stunna, while a montage of art in a Kickstarter video includes The Bear. Environments The new game will feature environments from Carmageddon and possibly Carmageddon II. The only ones confirmed so far are a modified version of Bleak City and a remake of the industrial area from the first game. Trivia * In the Kickstarter pitch videoCarmageddon: Reincarnation on Kickstarter, Nobby revealed that kept Carmageddon II "off the #1 chart spot by about 40 copies sold". This is quickly followed by a Recincarnation footage of Tim Schafer (designer of G.F.) as a ped being run over by the Red Eagle. ** Not only was Tim Schafer the designer of Grim Fandango, he also set up a tremendously successful Kickstarter campaign, showing gaming companies how it could work for them and inspiring Reincarnation to start their own. Gallery Image:CarmaRconcept1.jpg|The first piece of concept art released Image:CR-screwieconcept2.jpg|Screwie Lewie, the Twister & the Spack Chariot Image:CR-valconcept3.jpg|Val Hella and Hellhound with Cleaver Image:CR-max2012.jpg|2012 Max artwork for Carmageddon: Reincarnation'' Image:CR-eagleconceptingame2.jpg|Early in-game shot of Tez Lane's 2012 Eagle concept. Image:CarmaR-pitbull-concept.jpg|Towmeister concept art Image:CarmaR-pitbull-pre1.jpg|Work In Progress Towmeister Image:CarmaR-indinj-hud.jpg|Basic developers HUD Image:CarmaR-indinj-concept2.jpg|Concept art for the remake of Industrial Injury Image:CarmaR-indinj-arches.jpg|Comparison between arches in Carmageddon and Carmageddon: Reincarnation External Links *Carmageddon.com *Kickstarter project for the game *Kickstarter update showing animated blades for the Tez Eagle *1st Ask Me Anything topic on Reddit *Second Ask Me Anything topic on Reddit * First preview footage on YouTube References Category:Carmageddon games